


Hannibal In Shadow (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Digital painting of Hannibal





	Hannibal In Shadow (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give the shadow a sense of movement because Hannibal is a dark character

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM27eKbyXieTXzWL5tsCRJGolNpjO27jB1NB3s7DogOZBvYqQ0z-3bAeeWxq8Egvw?key=NUY5UE14RVUxal9OVE80MkEtRUtLU3Zac2J0Snpn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
